


The Switcharoo

by ReaperOfAngels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Life switch, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperOfAngels/pseuds/ReaperOfAngels
Summary: Marinette and Chloe's lives get switched.Not a very long story; only going to be a few chapters. Might add it to something else later. It's only an Akuma arc. Also haven't fully decided whether or not to put any ships in.





	The Switcharoo

Something was off the moment Chloe Bourgeois walked in the room, and everyone knew it. The worst thing about it, though, was that they couldn't place it. There were a lot of things about her behavior that was off in general, but there was something off about  _her_. She wore her hair in a high ponytail like always - _"was her hair always that dark?" "I don't remember."_ \- and her eyes were blue - _"don't her eyes seem more aquamarine than blue?"_ \- and she wore her same clothes - _"I thought she wore high-end clothes from some unnamed fashion designer extraordinaire? She's just wearing blue jeans and a halter top." "Yeah, but she looks really good in it. I'm sure that's all she cares about."_ \- and she had her same attitude -  _"you know, now that I think about it, man, she hasn't said anything rude to me all day, I'm just... annoyed by it for some reason." "You too? She asked me how I was doing today but when I heard it the first time it sounded like an insult. Now I just feel dumb."_ \- but something just felt off.

Needless to say, everyone was confused.

Chloe didn't make a real fuss around anyone and didn't even scream when she saw Adrien like she usually did. Instead, when Adrien came up to ask if everything was okay, she simply groaned and put her face in her hands, not even looking at him. "No, everything is  _not_ okay. Everyone is treating me really weirdly and I don't know what to do." She sighed and leaned back. Unlike every other day, her nails were not painted, and she actually had  _notes_. Like she had actually been  _listening_ to the teacher for once. And Sabrina seemed truly bewildered when Chloe actually did her own homework. She didn't wear heels either, Adrien noticed after a moment. On top of her already oddly simple choice of clothes, she was wearing simple flats. No fancy patterns, or jewels more expensive than your average phone, no designer label. Just black flats. 

Adrien shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't tried to latch onto him yet, so he figured that was a good thing, but also a really weird thing. "Well, how about you recount your morning to me? Maybe that'll help sort out some of the confusion."

Chloe still didn't look at him, but let out a long sigh. "Okay. Well, I woke up in a really weird place. Too fancy and big to be my room. It felt empty. Lonely. Then when I got up all these servant dudes came and tried to help me with my clothes and I literally had to shove them out of what I could only assume was supposed to be my room. Nothing in that closet was my own even though it fit just fine, so I tried to pick clothes I would feel comfortable in, and all that I could find was this thing," she gestured to her crop top,"a pair of blue jeans that looked like they had never been worn, and some ballet flats.  _Then_ when I went downstairs I found myself in Hotel Bourgeois of all places, and the mayor came up cooing over me like I was a doll or something." She rolled her eyes at that part, the most Chloe Bourgeois-like thing he had seen her do all day. "I went outside and there was this dude insisting that I let him drive me to school and I just said no and started walking instead. People on the street all looked at me funny - like I was the Black Plague in human form. But I just... kept going. When I made it here and tried to talk to Alya, she just scowled and glared at me. I don't even think I said something rude! I think I just said hey and she... ugh." She rubbed a hand over her face.  _"And then_ when I went home to grab lunch and maybe some new clothes,  _Maman_ and  _Papa_ were both freaking out that I was there and kept calling me 'Miss Bourgeois,' which is like... the grossest thing I've ever heard in my life. I left without getting anything to eat." As if on cue, Chloe's stomach rumbled and a faint blush came over her cheeks.

 _Odd_ , Adrien thought.  _This whole story is odd, but Chloe would never let herself skip a meal_.

"Then I came back and all the teachers were also calling me 'Miss Bourgeois' and commending me on being so well behaved today. Which was just weird. And everyone keeps looking at me funny... like I don't belong here. I don't really understand. They were all my friends yesterday. I don't... get it." She ended her rambling on a flat note. Adrien took note of the fact that everyone was listening now, even if they were trying to act like they weren't. Chloe still didn't look at him.

Adrien thought for a moment, biting on his lip and chewing a little before asking the question he was scared of. "Well, if you were weirded out by all that happened in your home today, and don't think your last name is Bourgeois, then what  _do_ you think your name is?" He asked curiously, raising a brow at her.

Chloe blinked and finally looked up at him. When their eyes met, color flooded her cheeks, something he wasn't used to seeing on Chloe. Especially since Chloe typically wore a lot of makeup. She had none on today. But, no. This wasn't Chloe. Who was this girl? Sure, she looked... how he thought she had always looked, even though it all seemed wrong. Black halter top that fit her like a glove, high-waisted jeans that she had bought because they were popular in America but never wore them, hair tied up in a high ponytail with... a bright... red... ribbon...

Chloe sputtered a little bit. "I-I mean, I've been called Marinette most of my life, s-so I just sort of figured that was my name?" She squeaked shyly.

Adrien tensed, blinking in confusion. "...Marinette? As in, like, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The daughter of the people who own the Tom and Sabine Pâtisserie?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Chloe- no,  _Marinette_ , rose a brow and nodded a little. "I mean... yeah. I don't know any other Marinettes..." She looked away as she trailed off quietly, looking a little flustered, grabbing the end of her hair and messing with it in a strangely familiar way. Like she was trying to tug at a pigtail instead of a ponytail. "I mean, there... m-might be others. But there's only one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?" She mumbled awkwardly, then just sighed in defeat. "Maybe I should just go to the counselor, or ask to go home. Ugh, but where would home be? I don't want to go back to that hotel... and  _Maman_ and  _Papa_ will just freak out if I go back over there." She whimpered a very un-Chloe-like whimper, looking lost. Marinette. Marinette. Adrien looked over to where Marinette was sitting, looking at her nails and absently playing on her phone next to Alya, who was looking between the two girls with wide eyes. Marinette was... blonde? and her hair was down? No, that couldn't be right. She had crystal blue eyes that were sharp and calculating, unlike the warm and sea-like ones he had  _thought_ was Chloe seemed to have now. That... also couldn't be right. Marinette was dressed in clothes that looked expensive but probably weren't considering the foul look she was sending to them, and she just couldn't seem to get off her phone. She wasn't on social media, she was reading something with a rather bitter looking expression on her face. 

"... Chloe?" He called, staring at the girl who he had  _thought_ was Marinette. Marinette looked over and smiled a strangely devious smile, and waved a little. "Hi, Adrikins!" She cooed before turning back to her cell phone, still looking displeased.

Adrien's eyes went wide and he watched as Alya slowly scooted away from  _Chloe_ , looking mortified and scared. Adrien looked back at  _Marinette_ and frowned. "Mari, how did... how did this even happen?" He asked hesitantly.

Marinette shook her head. "I don't know! I just... woke up, and it's like I've switched lives with a pampered brat!" She sighed and put her palm on her forehead, looking tired. He didn't blame her. He was still wrapping around this fact and watching as the fog around her disappear with the realization she wasn't Chloe, and now for the first time that day he was seeing that she  _really wasn't_ Chloe, looking at her with clear eyes. And the very first thought that came to mind was one that he would probably berate himself for later when he could think straight.  _Fuck, she's gorgeous_.

And she really was. All her clothes hugged her lithe form and the muscles that weren't previously visible because of the cardigan and capris she typically wore to school were on display. The places that her muscles looked stronger were odd. She... almost looked and moved like a cat. _Which is ironic,_ he thought, _since I'm the cat and she's just a civilian._ Had he really missed seeing his princess grow up to be this beautiful young lady sitting in front of him? There was no way, he visited her at least once a week as Chat. How...? 

He noticed that he was staring at her after he unconsciously took note of how pretty her face was when it was all red  _"like that"_ and effectively creeped himself out. Adrien shook himself out of his odd state and offered his hand to her. "Come on. Let's see if we can go talk some sense into your parents." He smiled. Marinette nodded and hesitantly took his hand, letting him pull her out of the class.

What they didn't notice as they walked out of the class was Chloe scowling after them, and a purple halo in the shape of a butterfly hovering in front of her face.  _"They're going to your new parents' house! They're going to steal away the life you deserve, again! Hurry, Le Transfert, before they steal your happiness from you."_


End file.
